


Eyes Have It

by KrisserCI5



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisserCI5/pseuds/KrisserCI5
Summary: Bodie thinks about Doyle's eyes.





	Eyes Have It

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to my betas.

Eyes Have It  
By krisser

 

If it was true about seeing the truth of a man through his eyes, then there’s something going on with Doyle. Bodie wasn’t sure what, just that he knew something was different.

Usually, Doyle’s eyes reflected the man he was – a hard man, a CI5 agent, a man with conflicting views of life. Sometimes, though, hiding in there as well, was the man who had compassion for the victims, their families, even the perps . . . at times. Recently, though, quite recently, there was something else, something that he couldn’t put his finger on.

Bodie sat down on his sofa, elbows on his thighs. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to acknowledge that he recognised it, let alone figure out what was different. But, some nagging feeling told him that he wouldn’t be able to leave it alone, now that he knew it was there.

So, he had to track it back . . . ha, ha, do a Cowley. . . backtrack. He'd watched Cowley do it enough, backtrack it was. He had the time right now. They were done with Quinn, and even though there was a small part that wanted to delay this introspection, he had some bit of time before Doyle arrived. He rested his head back and closed his eyes. He could do it because he had to. He knew it was about them.

It was always about them.

He'd been watching his partner a bit more closely of late, couldn't help himself. Doyle’s eyes looked completely different when dealing with other folk. 

So, he knew it was about them, the partnership, the friendship, something. Bodie knew without a doubt they were friends. They had made it past the partners-only phase a couple of years ago at least. Didn’t need to trace that one back. So, the difference started when?

Bodie thought back through the ops.

When the bitch shot Doyle, Bodie knew he had been close to losing Ray, too close. Ray’s eyes had been confused, angry, apathetic, resigned. But, he’d rallied and fought his way back. Then his eyes had been full of determination. Lots of determination but mixed with pain. Yet, the best his eyes had held back then had been the pride at making it all the way back. And . . . something else, if he remembered correctly . . . an appreciation of . . . well, him. Maybe a recognition of the collaboration it had taken to get Doyle back on his feet fit enough for Macklin. That hadn’t been what he had noticed lately though.

Strewth – he could recall with great clarity the flash of anger directed at him alone when he had cut it a bit fine on disarming that MI6 agent. Bodie chuckled to himself. Of course, he hadn’t known at the time that Williams was MI6. Actually, at the time he had thought Williams a low-life assassin. Doyle had been narked at him for a bit, long enough to almost drown him as they chased after Dawson. Though, for a few moments there, Doyle had been worried. Bodie remembered with a softness, then the case had taken over, as it usually did.

He quite enjoyed the real amazement in his partner’s eyes when he hadn’t moved on Susan Grant. Nice lady she was, but a serious bird. Not his sort actually. Doyle couldn’t believe he had played the Sir Galahad.

As he remembered with more care, there may have been a few moments of jealousy in Doyle’s eyes as well, but that had probably been their competitive streak rearing its head.

They worked well together, no matter what. They always worked better together. He really hadn’t liked being apart from his partner so much on that op. Happened again with Rahad. Bastard. Got his. Bodie smiled in remembered satisfaction. He recalled more, much more clearly. 

That moment when Doyle had been scared enough to check for his heartbeat. He had joked at him, “Never knew you cared.” When Ray reared back – there had been real anguish in his eyes . . . anguish at losing him? . . . his partner? No! Memory clear, it was anguish at losing Bodie, his friend, his everything. Yeah, maybe it started there . . . but what did it actually mean?

It had been another op they had spent separated. After that one they had spent the weekend together, darts at the local, game on the box, takeaway a plenty. Both of them relieved . . . at being unharmed? . . . at being together . . . as they should be, partners, friends. Doyle’s eyes had been different that weekend. He remembered it now. He’d liked it. He remembered that as well.

Then damn it all, he’d nearly lost his partner because of Cowley and Ojuka, incompetents, both of them. At the time, he amended in his thoughts. Cowley hadn’t understood, but Bodie did . . .well, he definitely did . . . now.

Doyle had been in danger and that was all that mattered. He remembered with too much clarity hearing the shots, waiting for Doyle. He’d wait forever if he had to.

And Bodie suddenly realised what was different . . .with him . . . with Doyle.

Could this be right?

Should it be? The yes from his mind followed so fast it nearly tipped him over, and he was still sitting down.

Were Ray’s eyes different because . . . 

Were his?

Probably. It was always them, together.

The doorbell sounded. As Bodie buzzed Ray in, he knew he was ready to see the difference, recognise it for what it was. 

Love. 

It was there in Ray’s eyes as he opened the door. He could see it for what it was. Best of all, he could see Ray realise that his eyes were mirroring Ray's own look, and Bodie couldn’t help being overjoyed at how much more Ray’s eyes then revealed. Eyes that were full of love, desire, lust, wanting, needing, lots of needing. Bodie liked that for a change – not just needing, but being needed.

Eyes that caressed; eyes that confirmed deep emotion. Bodie knew that there had been something different about Ray’s eyes.

He liked different.

fin

 

 

 

june 2014


End file.
